


30 Minutes To Midnight

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, New years!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Things were going...surprisingly smooth at Ava's Apartment.Sara convinced her to take off work and now she was spending her New Year's Eve hosting a party for her disaster legends children.





	30 Minutes To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is alex posting it from ella's acc i love her bye

Things were going... suprisingly smoothly at Ava's apartment.

Sara convinced her to take off work and now she was spending her New Year's Eve hosting a party for her disaster Legends children.

Miraculously, no one was embarrassingly intoxicated yet and the ceiling fan remained untouched and un-swung on. 

"This is an amazing party." Said Sara, coming up from behind to rest her head on Ava's shoulder and admire her girlfriend's sophisticated decorating.

"We still have 30 minutes left. Plenty of time for something Legendary to happen."

Sara scoffed in mock offense "We can behave sometimes. Besides, no one's gotten in a fight yet which is pretty good considering my team's track record."

Ava nodded "Fair enough."

"You know," Sara continued, spinning Ava around to face her, "we could probably slip out for a little while without anybody saying anything."

She placed a kiss to Ava's lips which Ava happily accepted.

When Sara moved her hands down to Ava's hips and began to trace along the line of exposed skin, Ava pulled back, a knowing smile growing on her face "Save it for the midnight fireworks, Lance."

Sara pouted before bringing up Ava's hands and kissing them "Fine."  
_______________

Ray paced anxiously around the living room, mentally rehearsing his pitch.

"Dude, you've got 20 minutes, just go ask her already." Proclaimed Nate, having already indulged in one too many alcoholic beverages.

"Thanks bud." Said Ray before taking a deep breath and walking to Ava who was whispering something to Sara in the kitchen. 

"Uh, Ava?" He started, causing the couple to jump apart.

When he had their attention, he continued "Sorry to startle you, but it's New Year's Eve and I was wondering if-"

Ava cut him off "You want me to let Nora out and into the party."

"Just for the night." Said Ray "and only if she wants to, of course. Please?"

Ava considered the offer. Her facial expression was relatively neutral and she didn't outright oppose to the idea, which Ray took as a good sign.

"Come on," said Sara turning from her teamate to her girlfriend "It's New Year's Eve. Everyone deserves someone to kiss at midnight." She snaked her hand around Ava's waist.

"Whoa, no one said anything about kissing. I mean, I guess I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But only if Nora wanted to."

As Ray rambled on, Ava's head became filled with the idea of dragging Sara off to a vacant Time Bureau cubicle and she was feeling extra generous for the sake of love.

"Yeah, alright." Agreed Ava "Just... have her back soon, okay?"

Ray's face lit up as he excitedly nodded like a happy puppy wagging his tail "Thank you so much Ava."

He wrapped her into one of his famous Ray Palmer bear-hugs before taking the time courier Ava handed him and rushing through a portal.

_____________

Charlie took a look around at the outside balcony and a long swig of her drink when she heard footsteps approaching.

Reluctantly, she turned to face whoever came to see her and softened her expression when she saw it was Zari.

Zari smiled and nodded to the space next to Charlie before strolling over and standing.

The pair watched over the DC lights in a comfortable silence before Charlie decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"It's ten minutes until midnight."

Zari nodded, taking a sip from her own cup of water "Yeah. You know, the party tends to get a little crazy after the ball drops so you might want to head off to bed once the new year starts to avoid being roped into clean-up."

"Is that your idea of a good night?"

"All I'm saying is, Nate's about to get real drunk and there's no way Ava's gonna let us leave her house after the bro-nado strikes. Trust me, it's fun to watch but a pain in the ass to pick up."

"If it's so much fun then why are you out here?" Charlie said, her voice softening as if she partially didn't intend for Zari to hear what she had said.

It seemed to take a moment for Zari to craft her response and Charlie remained content on staring at a speck on the sidewalk below to try and distract herself from the eyes that were burning on her.

"Well first off, Ava has a fancy-ass balcony and the view may not be particularly breathtaking but it's better than staring into the temporal zone."

Charlie laughed softly and was about to change the subject when Zari continued.

"And secondly, we're... friends, or something like that, and being alone on New Years is just awkward and sad "

"Are you implying that I'm awkward and sad?" Asked Charlie, cocking an eyebrow. 

Zari felt her cheeks go hot and was thankful for the dim lighting outside "No, I'm just empathizing because I was the one awkwardly standing around last year and back then I wished someone had come over and kept me company."

"Anyone in particular?"

Zari sighed and turned to face the empty spot next to Nate on the couch before looking down at her hands "Maybe. But New Year's Eve is all about new beginnings, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said Charlie, nodding weakly.

"I think I'm gonna hang out here for a bit, if that's alright with you."

"Alright."

The pair looked off into the DC sky, mentally counting down the seconds before the clock stroke twelve.

__________

"One minute! Get your hats on!" Said Nate, running around and tossing hats at the Legends who were either on the couch to watch the ball drop or awkwardly standing with someone to kiss.

Ray emerged from the portal with Nora in hand, just in the nick of time and he lead her to an unoccupied section of the living room. Somewhere private enough to talk but not too private.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey." Repeated Nora, properly looking at him for the first time all evening. "Did you bring me here to party or to... you know."

Ray gulped, "Can I kiss you? You don't have to if you're not comfortable, I don't want to pressure you into saying-"

"Yes." Finished Nora "Just... wait another 46 seconds until midnight so we can do this right."

Out on the balcony, Zari turned to see what her friends were yelling about inside.

"Nate's right, we should probably get our hats and go in now."

She started walking towards the sliding door when Charlie lightly grabbed her arm.

"Or we could stay out for a little longer."

Zari could hear her heart beating a mile a minute and of all the things she desperately wanted to say, all she could manage was a simple "Oh. Okay."

Ava placed a bottle of champagne on the coffee table in the living room before rushing back to Sara who had her eyes glued to the balcony.

"What's up?"

"Out there." Said Sara, gesturing to Zari and Charlie who were barelt two feet away, staring at each other.

"Hmm." Said Ava, peering through the glass door herself "Can't say I'm surprised but I doubt anything's going to happen."

"Seriously? Do you see those bedroom eyes?"

Ava shrugged, placing one hand on Sara's waist and one on her shoulder. "I guess we'll find out in 10 seconds."

Ray turned to Nora, stepping closet as the chanting countdown grew louder.

Right before the croud rang out with screans of "Happy New Year", he bent down and tentatively kissed Nora's lips.

Her eyes stayed shut for the briefest of moments before she looked up with a smile and whispered "That all you got, Palner?" Before pulling him in again.

Upon seeing Ray, Zari let her heart lead her and made a split-second decision to grab Charlie by the laples of her leather jacket and kiss her like she'd been wanting to for weeks.

She relaxed immediately as the sexual tension that had been building and lingering dissipated. 

When Zari finally pulled away, Charlie smiled in the way that made Zari want to punch her and simply said "So I guess you do think I'm hot then."

Zari felt a fire rising in her chest "God, you're infuriating." Was all she managed to let out before Charlie pulled her in for yet another searing kiss that she gratefully sunk into.

"I told you so." Said Sara, pulling away from Ava and pointing to where Zari and Charlie were still on the balcony."

"Whatever." Muttered Ava, bending down to start teailing kisses up Sara's neck.

"Do you want to start the new year off right and get out of here?"

Ava took Sara's hand, already leading her into a portal "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Ella again. Shoutout to Alex (Local_lover_boy) for getting this on ao3 for me while I was at a New Year's party!! He's the real MVP and y'all better go read his stuff bc it's amazing.
> 
> ALSO, my tumblr got fucked up and all my followers are gone so... refollow @/ellalancelot lol


End file.
